1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic boot, and more particularly to an adjustable orthopedic boot.
2. Description of Related Art
An orthopedic boot is always use to hold a twisted ankle or broken leg at a fixed position during a rehabilitating process. A conventional orthopedic boot substantially comprises a foot support and two leg supports. The leg supports are mounted securely and respectively on two sides of the foot support to hold a leg of a user at a fixed angle relative to his/her foot.
However, the leg supports of the conventional orthopedic boot is unadjustable to the foot support, so the leg of the user can only be held at a fixed angle relative to the foot during the rehabilitation. Therefore, the leg of the user cannot move or rotate relative to the foot during wearing the conventional orthopedic boot on, but this will reduce the rehabilitation effect to the injured ankle or leg. The conventional orthopedic boot is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an orthopedic boot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.